The present invention relates generally to work stations and more specifically to such work stations which are designed primarily for use in non-office type environments such as for example manufacturing statistical process control applications.
There exists a wide variety of applications wherein a work station is desirable so as to afford a convenient location for storage of instruments, charts, etc. as well as to provide a suitable work surface for recordal of information etc. An example of one such application is in connection with manufacturing or process operations employing a form of statistical process control. Typically, in such an operation, various charts, graphs and other record-keeping activities must be performed along with the gathering of information from the on-going manufacturing or process operation. In addition to the storage of paperwork and records, various instruments and tools may be required for use in connection with the process monitoring and/or information gathering functions. These activities thus often require a work surface for writing or the like as well as means for organized storage of both records and instruments being utilized.
As these activities are typically carried out in the plant itself, conventional desks of the type used in a typical office are not well suited as they typically do not provide for adequate privacy, lighting nor sufficiently convenient and organized storage for tools and/or instruments being utilized.
The present invention, however, provides a work station which is exceedingly well suited for these as well as a wide variety of other applications. The work station of the present invention provides a work surface which is well suited for carrying out the various record-keeping activities and which incorporates a series of panels secured thereto which afford the desired degree of privacy to minimize the potential of error inducing distractions. Further, the panels may be of a variety of materials including such as pegboard to thereby provide convenient and easily accessible storage for tools and/or instruments as well as display of charts. Lighting means are also incorporated into the work station to assure a sufficient level of illumination for the tasks to be conducted. A valance is also provided to diffuse the light thereby avoiding undesirable glare as well as a means for displaying signage indicative of the activities being carried on or the presence of outside company personnel. Adjustable legs are incorporated into the work station as well so as to assure the working surface may be positioned at a comfortable height for the given type of activities. The work station is designed to be fabricated primarily from steel box channel so as to afford a durable, rugged, long lasting assembly well able to withstand the rigors of a shop environment.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.